Lessons We Learn
by Zoisa
Summary: Quinn kidnaps Finn and forces him to watch her with Rachel all the while insulting him. G!P Quinn


**Title:** Lessons We Learn  
**Words:** 2,508  
**Rating:** NC-17/R/MA

**Warning:** This has Finn watching so if you're not into that, don't read.

**Summary: **Quinn and Rachel force Finn to watch as they fuck.  
**Prompt:** Quinn kidnaps Finn, ties him to a chair, puts a ball gag in his mouth, and strips him before making him watch her fuck "his girl" comments on his body, premature ejaculation, and dick size are very much desired.

**A/N: All that's changed is the format thanks to JR-Boone.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor the characters.**

He hadn't seen it coming.

If he was being honest, he didn't see a lot of things coming. He was just another wandering soul walking along the halls of McKinley with no clue what direction their life was headed, and zero hope for the future.

The words 'New York' always sprang to mind, but they quickly faded to the back as he couldn't find himself focusing on anything for too long.

Had he paid more attention, perhaps he'd have been able to see the pink haired figure approaching him.

Maybe he would notice that he had been alone in the hallway up until she turned the corner as he paced in order to avoid another talk about the future.

She had changed from the girl he had once dated. Her sense of style hadn't been the only change; her attitude towards life had taken a dark turn.

When you lose everything, your behavior becomes unpredictable, and that should've been enough of a warning. No one had heeded the signs and now here he was, strapped to a chair in an empty classroom with no chance of escaping.

She had waved to him, and he had found it odd, but chose not to question it and risk angering her. It had been a long time since she had communicated with him. His arrogance led him to believe he had gotten through to her.

He assumed by helping Quinn "see the light", Rachel would reward him sexually.

The word chloroform was one he wasn't aware of. No matter how hard Rachel tried, he refused to brush up his vocabulary.

He had only woken moments ago, but he was blindfolded. He could hear footsteps nearby, and it only served incite more fear into him. It was quiet for a long time, and the footsteps had ceased.

He felt someone behind him, untying the knot holding up the cloth that had kept him from seeing. He was forced to squint before his eyes adjusted to the bright lights. He recognized the classroom immediately.

It was the choir room where the Glee Club met on occasion. His face furrowed as he attempted to make sense of the situation.

Rachel was sitting across from him on one of the many chairs at the far back. She wasn't looking at him though, no, she was looking at the only other person in the room. His attacker.

Quinn was willing to do anything for Rachel, kidnapping was no exception.

She hadn't specifically asked Quinn to kidnap Finn; however she had enlisted Quinn's help to break-up with Finn.

It had started after Finn's failed attempt to please Rachel.

Quinn had been able to give her everything Finn couldn't. She was bigger in size, and she lasted longer than 5 seconds. Rachel never left Quinn's bedroom dissatisfied. Fast forward a few months and here they were, ready to copulate in front of Rachel's soon to be ex-boyfriend.

Rachel wasn't saying anything, and it was beginning to worry him; his mind was surprisingly able to surmise that this situation wouldn't lead anywhere good.

Quinn pulled out a pocket knife, causing him to stir in the seat. He was trapped however, an easy prey for the picking. He didn't think Quinn would stab him, especially not with Rachel present. _Why isn't she saying anything? _He asked himself as Quinn turned to face him.

As she approached, the blade seemed to increase in size. He closed his eyes as a reflex. The next sound he heard was that of clothes tearing. He felt lighter somehow. He reopened to see his shirt had been ripped to shreds, and several pieces were scattered around him. "Santana was right; you do have puffy pyramid nipples."

He could hear Rachel giggling in the back. He felt his world crumble. He hadn't expected for Rachel to get delight from his torment. He was still clueless as to what they had in store for him, but after hearing Rachel laugh, he knew it couldn't be good.

He tried to escape his bondages, but to no avail. He regretted that move instantly. Quinn raised her knife to his throat. "Move again and this time fabric won't be the only thing I cut, Finn."

Finn swallowed the lump that had built in his throat, and nodded to assure Quinn he understood. She pulled the knife away and aimed it downward. His jeans were torn apart by the blade, and Quinn wasted no time to pull off all the pieces and throwing them on the floor. He was in clad underwear in front of the two girls. He turned red immediately.

Quinn was watching him with amusement, and Rachel simply kept observing Quinn. Quinn finished undressing the final article of clothing. Finn squirmed in an attempt to cover up. He didn't like being exposed.

Quinn couldn't help but smirk. She knew he was in for some more humiliation. Guys always care about how big they are, and those who don't, make up for it in performance. Finn had neither size nor endurance.

Quinn signaled for Rachel to climb down the steps. Together they moved the table located at the corner of the room to the center. Finn's eyes widened when Quinn placed a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips before helping her climb on the table. "Be thankful, Finn, I'm going to show you how to fuck her. Not that you'll ever get the chance to again."

_What are you talking about? _Finn questioned inside his head as Rachel removed her top. The only time Finn had seen Rachel topless was the only time they had attempted to have sex. Finn got too excited and came early.

The very next day, Rachel had sought out Quinn, hoping to distract herself from the disappointment that is Finn Hudson, but found Quinn in a compromising position.

She had found her in the girls lockeroom; one hand wrapped around her dick, stroking it as she chanted Rachel's name.

Ever since then, they met in numerous locations around the school and went at it like rabbits. Quinn didn't have an early arrival problem, and _always_ ensured Rachel was satisfied. It was more than she could say for Finn. His hands were clumsy, and Rachel was impatient.

Quinn unbuttoned her pants, and let them slide down to her ankles. "Rachel told me all about the time you almost had sex. Your "little" problem prevented you from taking her virginity. Did she tell you she came to me not even a week after? Of course she didn't. We've been too busy fucking behind your back."

Finn looked over to Rachel; he was fuming. He couldn't believe Rachel had cheated again, however he was curious about the obvious bulge underneath Quinn's boxers.

Finn didn't have much time to react before Quinn was pulling down Rachel's underwear. Finn wished he could see beneath, but Rachel's skirt was covering her. He hated this, he was mad at Rachel, and he was furious with Quinn. He didn't want to be there, but the prospect of seeing Rachel's naked body kept him intrigued. He was a guy after all, he reasoned.

Quinn noticed him trying to look and simply smirked. "You're never going to get to see, and you'll never get to taste nor feel. Your small dick wouldn't even be enough for her, Finn. Not that you'd ever be able to hold it long enough for Rachel to get off."

Quinn threw Rachel's underwear in the direction of her top. She reached underneath Rachel's skirt to feel if she was ready. She could feel some moisture in Rachel's pussy, but she still needed a little more before she could fuck her.

She took her fingers into her mouth and sucked loudly, much to Finn's embarrassment. With her wet fingers, she began to lightly stroke Rachel's clit, causing Rachel to let out a moan. "You hear that? You'll never be able to make Rachel moan like that." Quinn sped up when she felt Rachel getting wetter. "Do you like that, Rachel?" Rachel bit her lip and nodded.

Quinn decided then to insert one finger. She'd preferred when Rachel was vocal when she touched her. She supposed Finn being present had something to do with her hesitation, but it wasn't anything Quinn couldn't fix.

Rachel started moaning louder, and Quinn knew she had succeeded. She rewarded Rachel by speeding up. Rachel lifted her hips to meet the thrusts of Quinn's finger. "He can't make you feel this good. He will never make you feel this good. Say it."

Rachel obeyed instantly. "He can't make me feel this good. He will never make me feel this good. Only you, Quinn, only you can." She panted out before Quinn added another finger and using her thumb to rub her clit.

She went agonizingly slow for Rachel, but Quinn didn't want Rachel to cum just yet. She wanted to build her up to the brink, and let her calm down before fucking her with her dick. She could feel Rachel tightening around her fingers.

"Are you close?" Quinn already knew the answer.

"Y-yes." Rachel licked her lips as she arched her back to increase the friction. Quinn pulled out her fingers before Rachel came. She ignored Rachel's groan and looked at Finn as she licked her fingers clean. "It doesn't take much to get Rachel this wet, as long as you know what you're doing. Not that you'd ever learn; you're pathetic."

Finn simply looked at her with furrowed brows. He knew he was going to be here a while. He hated how exposed he was. He knew they'd be able to see him getting hard. He noticed Quinn's bulge twitching, and thought something was off. Strap-ons couldn't move, and he hadn't seen Quinn toying around with any setting.

His eyes widened when Quinn pulled down her boxers; there was no disguising that. He couldn't make sense of it, there was no way Quinn had a dick; she was a girl and girls didn't have one.

Quinn stroked her dick, and looked at Finn staring at it. His eyes were comically wide. She thought they'd pop out of his head, or he'd short circuit from trying to make sense of it. "It's much bigger than yours. No surprise Rachel had practically begged me to take her when she did."

Quinn pulled Rachel closer by the legs. She wanted Finn to get a good view when she went inside. She lifted Rachel's left leg and put it over her shoulder. With her free hand she rubbed the tip along Rachel's slit, ensuring that her dick was coated with the natural lube Rachel provided.

"Don't hold back." She ordered Rachel as she lined up the head of her dick to Rachel's hole. With one hard thrust, she was all the way in. Rachel moaned as Quinn wasted no time to pump in and out of her. "Fuck, Rachel, you're so tight." Quinn panted as she gripped Rachel's hips for support. "Tell me you like it."

Finn looked expectantly at Rachel. He noticed the pattern; Quinn commanded Rachel, and Rachel was delighted to listen. "I love it, Q-Quinn, I love your dick. Fuck, it's so big." Rachel knew exactly what to say for Quinn to pick up her pace. "Finn is small and clumsy, say it."

"Finn is small and clumsy." Finn could hear the wet sounds emitting from Rachel's pussy. He could hear how wet she was. She was getting off on being ordered, and Quinn was getting off on Finn's humiliation.

Well, that, and Rachel doing everything told her to do. Finn was very hard and he could feel himself getting close. He wasn't even being touched, and he was about to blow. He tried his best to hold it in, but the sight of Quinn's dick slipping in and out of Rachel was too much.

With a muffled grunt he came, and to his embarrassment, it landed on himself. Quinn laughed as she continued to pound into Rachel. "You couldn't even last until the end, and you're not even being touched. You're pathetic, disgusting, and a Lima loser. You always will be."

Rachel moaned loudly as Quinn's thrusts became rougher. "Fuck me, Quinn." Rachel begged as she lifted her hips to meet with Quinn's. She was close to cumming; she knew it wouldn't be long now.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Quinn chanted. She could feel Rachel clamping around her, and she knew she was about to release her load into Rachel. They didn't have to worry about the prospects of Rachel getting pregnant, it wasn't possible. They had fucked many times without protection, and frankly it felt better than with a condom.

Rachel felt her toes curl as the last thrust sent her over the edge. She shouted Quinn's name as she shuddered from the waves of her orgasm. Finn had never seen anything like it up close.

Quinn shuddered too as she felt Rachel's release coating her dick. That was all it took for her to cum. They had been saving themselves for this day, and Quinn was releasing a lot of cum. "Fuck, Rachel." Quinn panted as she struggled to catch her breath. She could see the rise and fall of Rachel's chest in front of her. She leaned in to kiss Rachel languidly. She waited until her dick went limp before pulling out again.

Finn could see some traces of cum on the floor; uncertain whether it was Rachel's, Quinn's or a mixture of both. He was suddenly very aware of his current position. He was still very naked, and very much strapped to a chair. He stirred around trying to get their attention.

Quinn glanced over to him, but was preoccupied in getting dressed. He was afraid they'd leave him trapped there for anyone to come in and see him. He wished he had a sandwich so he could pray for mercy.

Once Quinn finished changing – and cleaning all remnants of their DNA – Quinn and Rachel put the table back in its place. They looked at each other, debating on what to do about Finn. They couldn't risk having him tell anyone about what had occurred.

Finn could feel the sticky mess he made on himself drying up. He was about to cry; he just wanted to go home and forget he saw anything. After a while, Quinn and Rachel decided to let him go.

Rachel waited by the door as Quinn took out her blade and cut at the ropes that had entrapped him. She undid the gag that had prevented him from speaking. "Tell anyone and you'll be hearing from the Skanks."

He stayed still, waiting for them to leave before he got up and left. Quinn tossed him a towel that had been lying in the girls' lockeroom. "Clean yourself up, you look terrible."

Quinn walked over to Rachel and walked hand in hand. He too got up minutes later and left the choir room in silence.

He hadn't seen a lot of things coming; he had learned his lesson.


End file.
